


The Lover's Way

by Magicwolf5, ManicMisha, WritingThroughFandoms



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha Hanzo, Beta! Mccree, Chubby McCree, M!preg jesse mccree, M/M, McHanzo - Freeform, Mpreg, Mpreg Jesse McCree, alpha! Hanzo, belly play, beta mccree
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-07 04:31:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11615922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicwolf5/pseuds/Magicwolf5, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManicMisha/pseuds/ManicMisha, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingThroughFandoms/pseuds/WritingThroughFandoms
Summary: Jesse McCree is an ex-military pregnant beta who's been widowed. His mate, an Alpha Gabriel Reyes died for his country while deployed, and now Jesse is having to pick up the work load with baby in tow. After being hired at the local diner in town as well as continuing his sketchy second job as a male entertainer, he struggles through the loneliness of being pregnant without his mate; However, a silver lining emerges as there is a particular returning patron to the diner whom takes great interest in the pregnant beta.Hanzo Shimada pines after the beta of his dreams, and the two may surprise you in how far they go.





	1. The Diner

**Author's Note:**

> The Lover's Way is a role-play turned into a fanfiction. It had been edited and reviewed to make it flow. This fanfiction features bear appreciation, mpreg, feederism, and belly play. A little bit chub McCree goes a long way in the careful hands of a Shimada.
> 
> ***  
> Special thanks to my wife MagicWolf5 for being my IRL Hanzo and WritingThroughFandoms for being my editor and giving my much needed criticism.

The cold air hit Jesse's face like a brick. Even with his beard, he rubbed the cold bits of hair as he attempted to get the car heated up before work. It was still dark out before dawn.

'That's right, Jesse, you have to do this. You have to move on. You don't have any help now.' 

The cowboy chanted to himself over and over, sighing between each sentence. It had only been two weeks since he went to his lover's funeral. Gabriel Reyes. 

Jesse wouldn’t wish this feeling of loneliness on his worst enemy. He was waking up every night in these past few days feeling as if his heart was gone, as if there was a hole in his chest. The scent of his Alpha still lingered on his pillows, the sheets, and his own laundry. Jesse had smelled and scented until he left tear stains permanently stained on the mattress. 

There was always one looming question that wandered in the back of his mind: How would his child react to not having a father around?

How would he or she find their place with a single dad?

Would he be willing to take the stress?

These questions reverberated in his mind, feeling as if they cut off all noise while the sound of a piercing ring silenced his thoughts. 

Silence.

Shots.

Funeral.

*BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!*

His alarm rang loudly on his phone, a reminder telling him to start his truck before work or else he’d be stranded with the piece of junk. 

He ran his thumb around his phone lock screen, leaning back in the car as he stared at a picture they had together. His hand absent-mindedly running along his stomach. The lock screen blared a picture of Gabriel smiling and kissing his cheek, the two having a beer in each hand. Gabriel had no knowledge of his pregnancy, they were secret lovers because of his dedication to the military. He knew Jack and ‘Gabe’ had to have a thing, but Jack always had his nose deep in paperwork... Making Jesse and the older male closer than ever as they had met in secret more than once—Even ending up living together under the noses of those around them. Gabe was his Alpha, his lover, and now he was a beta with a bun in the oven, that he discovered.... this morning. 

Those tan fingers brought out the pregnancy test from his pocket and stared at it, the plus sign seemed to stand out like a lighthouse in an ocean. He was a beta with a bun in the oven. He was in the position where he had to get a second job now. He'd decide later if he'd keep it,… the baby. 

‘That’s right, the baby’ he told himself in his mind.

For now, he had to get to the diner or he'd be late. Again.

***

The diner was packed as usual, it was seen as a busy spot in town. Chairs and booths were packed during the lunch rush, kids munching on grilled cheese and the “old town” aesthetic was in motion. Waiters taking drink orders, kids deciding what to play on the jukebox, and parents chatting with the locals about the community service projects and church on Sundays. 

Jesse McCree wore his hair back in a ponytail and had on the server's green apron with a name tag and pens attached to his pocket. He waved to the gentleman he was pouring coffee for, aiming to go over to him. The air suddenly took a turn for tension, a group of Japanese men in suits walked in and found themselves at a table near the back to support the four of them.

The immediate thought on Jesse’s mind was ‘God, I hope they don’t assign me that table.’

There was a man that came in a little later than the four, though he was a bit shorter than the others—his presence commanded respect as he straightened his tie and walked across to the table where his men were already sat. Greeting them in Japanese, as he sat along with them and they conversed as they waited for their waiter to greet them. The man was clearly an Alpha and spoke volumes on his dominance; his scent was pretty powerful to boot.

Matt, a tall beta manager, waved to Jesse and assigned him the table. Jesse immediately nodded, but excused himself for just a few seconds before. Steering to the back for just a minute, he put on a heavy cologne around his jaw that he carried in his one of the large apron pockets. There was no way in hell he was gonna deal with them smelling any hint of a pregnant beta on him. Not today. He helped take an order of another table as he walked to them, "well gentleman... I hate to interrupt your business meeting, but what can I get yah t' drink? We got ice tea, soft drinks, n’ pretty much anything yah need." he tried not to make too much eye contact with the large, intimidating group.

The group ordered as Hanzo was preoccupied with staring at the man. The cologne was throwing him off but he could swear, he smelled a pregnant beta underneath the scent blocker; regardless, the man before him was gorgeous and he wanted him—bad. He was practically drooling and he was caught staring, but unfortunately it was a very intimidating stare.

Jesse didn't mean to turn a little red in the cheeks, but when he got to Hanzo's order... He stumbled across his own words from the staring. "ah... And... Uh.. Sir, what would you like..?" He cleared his throat, adjusting his collar. "t'drink...I mean." He questioned himself, he never acted like this before.

"I would like a water." he spoke cool, not missing a beat which just went further to make Jesse feel even more like an idiot. "you should ensure that I have lemon in it as well."  
Jesse tapped his pen against the side of his pad. The ‘old’ him would have said something to the customer's attitude. The ‘old’ him would have denied him the chance to be an asshole. Today,… this was the ‘new’ him. 

Jesse nodded, "I'll make sure of it. I'm gonna go grab yer drinks, give yah a few minutes on the menu. Special today is the turkey sandwich with rye bread."  
He made sure they all had menus as he turned back to get their drinks. Ung, he got such a strange feeling from them. It made him quiver as his spine gave a small spasm on the way to the diner bar; his lip curled tight in nerves. One of the lady coworkers asked him if he was okay, and Jesse nodded to his manager. "yeh, just gotta make sure this orders correct or I might get stabbed." Trying to make light of the situation.

A southern tone rang out of the manager, "don't worry sweetie! If you don't screw up, he's a charmer!" a woman said as she scooted past him. "he likes a chubby fella too." She chuckled as the waitress carried a meal through the door. 

At the table, Hanzo was discussing his current deals as he had his eyes on the door wanting to see his eye candy again.

".... Now how the hell do you know that?" the lady giggled before walking off, and Jesse stared after her in bewilderment. 

The fuck was going on in this place? 

He didn't want to glance over at Hanzo. He wanted too, but denied himself. 

He got their drink order, and as he was putting it on the tray he was deep in thought. 

‘And he likes chubby men? Right. That guy is gay. And even if he were, he likes bears. No way in hell. A man like that probably let has some hot Asian pornography piece on his yacht in Cabo.’ He had to talk himself down, just think about getting through this day. The large beta male brought out the drinks on the tray, putting them in front of each of the correct customers. He didn't say a word, but he glanced at Hanzo and glanced at the lemon in his water. Thank God he remembered. ".... So fellas, we decided on food yet? Any questions?"

Hanzo was scowling at the man beside him, his co-worker who was definitely chastising him in Japanese. The cool voice spoke yet again, "let them order I have not decided because I've already had my fill." he eyed the man before him as he took the drink with a short nod of approval and returned to his menu.

Jesse didn't know an ounce of Japanese, but after this encounter he made a quick mental note to take some classes.... If he ever couldn’t ever afford it. "... All right. How about we start with you?" He went around the table, asking the usual questions. Now that he got the vibe that they weren't in there to fuck him up, he didn't mind looking them in the eye. After taking all there orders, he looked to Hanzo... and in the eyes. 

Jesse tried to be courteous. ".... You ready, sweethea- sir?" he cleared his throat. Now that would go south, fast. Goddamn southern accent flirting of his about to get him hurt.  
"No, no—please Jesse." he looked at the name tag. "I want to see if you have the balls to call Hanzo Shimada a sweetheart." he smirked as he laid his chin on his palm. "I would like a rare steak and some of your steamed vegetables, sweetheart." he teased the waiter.

Jesse blinked. 

What the fuck just happened? 

Who was... Hanzo Shimada? Well. He'd be googling this later. 

Jesse was red in the ears now. Clearing his throat and turning red in the face to match. "a-sorry, it's a bad habit... That I'm trying to fix. Didn't mean to offend yah... Ah... Yes." He repeated, more for himself than Hanzo. "Yes. I'll get that for yah. You want to add a side salad or anything?"  
"No thank you." Hanzo smiled as he allowed the embarrassed waiter to leave. Hanzo finished discussing plans when in a moment of clarity, he thought of the man from his most recent hit and then about the one who was taking orders from him.

Jesse could feel his ears burning back in the kitchen. He tapped the manager on the shoulder. "What did ja mean he's a charmer? He flirt with you before? They seem like it's their first time here... But they.....it’s not. Is it?" Jesse was questioning himself; why was he asking about him?  
"Boy, any man in here with a belly and a beard has been hit on my Hanzo Shimada. He loves a rugged man, but he's an Alpha—so don't underestimate him. He likes a challenge. Rumor is he runs an underground gang..." she smiled at him and offered some advice from a famous country song. "A wise lady once told me. ‘Just be nice to the gentleman Fancy and they'll be nice to you.’"

Jesse stared deadpanned. "... Did you just reference Reba McEntire?" he could only smile and laugh. 

He realized there were two other servers that had a belly and a beard... That were men, at least. No wonder they played the joke on the new fella to the diner. Hell, he should take her advice. That’s right, maybe he'd do just that. Be nice to the gentleman.

The cowboy did need more tips, he did need more money.... Jesse assisted a few more customers, feeling a pair of eyes on him as he walked through the diner and back and forth from the kitchen and bar area. He popped by their table, decided to try out 'being nice.' "you fellas need refills? Food should be out in just a few."

"Certainly. Oh,… and Jesse,… I have appeared to of dropped my fork. Would you mind getting it for me?" he asked as he smiled at him. As he ran a finger around his glass, watching the man as he pursed his lips in interest.

Jesse stared; he had to repeat in his head his new mantra so he wouldn’t blow his lid: ‘New day; New me. New baby; new attitude. You need the money; I will be nice to the gentleman, and they will be nice to me.’

Jesse just remembered a very interesting point the lady manager gave him made about the new customer Hanzo liking a challenge. But he also knew, too much of a challenge isn’t fun for anyone. Allowing himself a little fun, he laid the water pitcher on the table and bent over to get the fork, making sure to give the customer a show as he was grabbing the fork.

Hanzo actually smiled showing teeth. His co-worker sitting beside him seemed to be congratulating him on accomplishing his dare. The handsome Alpha in the suit went for the plunge and asked a brave question, "Jesse. Tell me are you a beta?" Hanzo asked as he continued to smile, "because you are quite the specimen.”

Jesse put the fork on the table. ".... Yes, I am." he stated, almost dryly. You could tell the man got a lack of flak for it, but the nagging feeling of 'playing nice to the gentleman, fancy' had turned into 'playing nice for Gabe and his memory' which made him only want to do it more. 

Omegas were seen as the bottom of the tier, the bottom feeders. Alphas were the top dogs, the top of the food chain. Betas? They were stuck somewhere in between, and they either seemed to edge more on the Omega side of the Alpha side. From Jesse’s experience, most people thought he was an Alpha from first glance, until they smelled him without his cologne. Now that he was pregnant, he knew this would cause some problems later down the road, and he didn’t know quite how to react.

After a nervous laugh, Jesse commented after the fact, "I know I... Don't look it. We just like to call it a luck of the draw...." he adjusted his belt on his pants. "ah... Thank ya kindly." to the compliment.

'back at you,' Jesse thought. Feeling the heat in his ears again, he was refilling drinks. "used t' be in the military a few years back... Now I'm just working here and nother' place... Ya know how it is. Economy. Etc." He decided to end his life story, and nodded to the kitchen. "I think y'alls food is done. So I'll be right back." He made sure to get Mr. Shimada some extra lemon for his new water, walking back as he was passing out the food from the tray with the large order. "before I leave, make sure the steak is to your liking..." he tried not to include any sirs, any Mr. Shimadas, but just tried to be kind and personal with him.

Hanzo cut the steak right down the middle as he smiled. "It is perfect, my compliments to your staff." he looked at Jesse. "You have done amazing so far Jesse, I will make it a point to return once in a while."

Jesse nodded, at a loss for words...until he remembered a smudge of charm he always had in him with those days with Gabe. "... And I'll be lookin' forward to it." he gave a light and comforting pat to Hanzo's shoulder. "... Let me know if you fellas need anything... I'll check on yah soon." 

Jesse took his coffee pot with him and filled up a few more drinks in the diner; going to the bathroom and literally freaking out. "oh my god I can't believe I did that."  
"He liked you sir." one of the men said as Hanzo accepted the challenge. "He has earned my respect." Hanzo was pleased with the boy and he touched the spot on his shoulder. Everyone enjoyed the food as Hanzo polished off his meal. "Gentlemen—I will take care of this. Go ahead and I will meet you at the compound." he had looked for Jesse as soon as his group left.

Jesse came back to check on the men after helping a few more people. "... Sorry for your wait, had a few tables. Busy shift. How was everything? You ready for the check, sweetheart?" he was taking the dirty plates. Then he realized he did it. Again. Goddamnit. This time he didn't catch himself, he full on ‘sweethearted’ him.  
"It was excellent, everything was cooked well, and I was very impressed with the service." Hanzo looked to him as he filled out the check and then let Jesse take it, not leaving a tip initially… since Hanzo had used credit. 

The beta male grabbed a few more dishes and picked up his card to take; he input it in the system and swiped the card. After giving Hanzo a pen to sign, he smiled at him. "Good to go. Thank ya. You come back again, ya hear?" He had yet to look at the receipt with the tip, he just assumed he got one as Hanzo was finishing writing, he was called to another table with a kiddo who needed more napkins. As he was assisting other tables, Hanzo got up from the booth and Jesse lost track of him.  
After getting the receipt off the table and seeing the tip being marked through, he looked at the receipt one more time. 

Okay, no more nice guy. 

Now he was pissed. 

He got the fork. 

He flirted. 

He was a good guy, fancy. 

A good guy. 

Sure, he was a big rough with his beard, but he had his hair pulled back! 

Sure, he put on a little weight, but Goddamnit! He didn't deserve no tip! 

Fat chance he'd want that table again. 

Jesse was angry, but he had other people to tend too. After bussing the table, he went to take a quick 5 minute smoke break. Getting out the back, he lit his cigarette and tried to calm himself down. 

"fuck... Fuck...!" he groaned. After the first puff, he stomped on the cigarette and held his face. He was fucking pregnant! He couldn't smoke!

***

After returning from the restroom, Hanzo was searching for his cowboy. Where did he go? He was just here bussing tables. 

"Where is the boy, the one named Jesse?" Hanzo asked as he pulled the manager to the side. Hanzo was emitting an aura that would make any weaker sex melt as he looked around. "I really want to see him." 

The female manager hunted Jesse down as she looked at him. "Your table with the 200$ tab seems pissed what did you do?!"

Jesse sighed. ".... I dunno. They didn't tip. So... I guess I fucked up." he knew it was the sweetheart comment. He knew it deep in his soul. No cigarettes. No alcohol. And now, no tip. He just had to push it down. There is always another table. There is always another customer. Next time, just do better. He had to talk himself down once again, touching a hand to his stomach. 

"I'll go handle it. Just... Don't fire me." He walked inside, the scent hitting him like a brick as he put a hand to his nose, but acted like it wasn't a big deal while he had to revert back to his military training. "... Hello Mr. Shimada, I understand there was a problem?"

"Yes you forgot your tip, Jesse." he smiled as he looked him in the eyes. "Next time: no cologne and you'll get a bigger tip. I didn't want the manager cutting it from you. Tell her I gave you twenty dollar, and pocket the rest. Be a good boy, and feed yourself, and get some rest." he slipped the boy the aforementioned twenty dollars and an extra thirty dollars in the form of a twenty and a ten dollar bill. The Alpha male stated his schedule, “I come in the third week of every month on a Friday. If you don't want Chad or Matt to get your tip—be here."

Hanzo had laid down some ground rules, and Jesse’s expression was priceless. He exasperated, shaking his head as he looked to Hanzo in bewilderment. As if, he dared lay down any ‘rules’ for Jesse Joel McCree. 

Jesse just continued staring, he took the money. When he had the change in hand, his eyes hit the floor as anxiety washed over him. He glanced at Hanzo, and then to the floor. He gave a short breathe of encouragement to himself, breathing in and puffing up his chest while he looked at Hanzo straight in the eyes, yet again. 

"..... Mr. Shimada... With all due respect, I... I have to wear the cologne. I..." Jesse looked away. ".... No one wants to smell a pregnant beta." Jesse sighed, looking to Hanzo almost defeated. 

Fuck, that felt good. He hadn’t told anyone since this morning. The anxiety and constant dark cloud looming over him all day, it seemed to swallow him up inside—and now it was gone. Out in the open. The cat was out of the bag. 

‘Well, this is it. Time to pack up your stuff and leave town,’ he thought. 

His hands touching the sides of his own pants, gripping his apron awkwardly. Then, his shoulders relaxed and he looked to the ceiling in relief.  
He actually told someone. Maybe it was a good thing. Maybe he can make it through if he’s just honest. 

A sigh of relief, "... Shit, that felt so good to tell somebody. I'm... Sorry. I... Found out this mornin’. It's... Still all new. Ya didn't need that. Yah probably got more stuff t' do."  
Hanzo looked a bit shocked, his eyes widening while his lip curled tight. Finally, his smooth voice replied to the surprise, "I want to smell you. That smell is disgusting and it’s unnatural.” He realized what he said, and then smoothed it over. “Do you have an Alpha?" he asked as he continued to attempt to smell Jesse’s scent, "you’re a pregnant beta you need someone to care for you."

".... Na. It's... Complicated." he didn't want to give away all of his cards, this random, but handsome, man didn't need to hear about his star crossed lover being killed in the line of duty just two weeks ago. He held up his hand, waving it about as if to dismiss the subject. "... I'll wear cologne every day, except for that third week. I'll… be expecting you." he laughed, holding out his hand to Hanzo. "Thank you for the tip... Mr. Shimada."

"You’re welcome Jesse. I'll be expecting you." he smirked knowingly. As the man walked out the door and out of Jesse's life for a month.


	2. The Diner, continued

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second month in Jesse McCree's pregnancy; He sees Hanzo once again and they have some surprising characters along the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings:
> 
> -Bear appreciation  
> -OC's (okay, they're kind of multi fandom, but main focus here is McHanzo and always WILL be McHanzo.)  
> -Beta! Jesse McCree, Alpha! Hanzo
> 
> Okay, so this takes a bit of a slow burn feel to it. I promise you, it goes on slow with the action and is fast with the attraction. The next chapter is where the heat is turned up on the bun in the oven, if you know what I mean. 
> 
> [A Photo of Matt and Allen Here](https://68.media.tumblr.com/34557ff0b7e386b11c80cbf0a3764930/tumblr_otzpn4PS8D1sfv8fxo1_540.jpg)
> 
> Props to WritingThroughFandoms for helping review and edit!

Roughly a month later, sometime in September, the fall season was bringing an unsettling chill in the air. Hanzo was strolling to The Diner alone, wearing something fashionable, yet simple. Black clothing with a nice jacket for the cooler night time weather. Like clockwork, he was at The Diner right at 7 p.m. in a single booth watching the people walk down the street lazily even as night approached. All the busy bodies from the day had left and had been replaced with dusty townsfolk. He had a gift for Jesse tucked into a bag by the seat. Hanzo knew he could get by with it tonight with Matt as the manager.

Jesse did as Hanzo had told him; anticipating him as it was the third week and he hadn't wore any concealer for the sake of a good tip—maybe more. He made sure he was on the schedule more frequently than Matt and Chad on that third week to increase his chances to see the dark haired admirer. His second job had him out late, but not drinking every night because of the bun in the oven which in turn made his complexion clear and dark circles brighter; he was beginning to look healthier. Only two months into his pregnancy currently, he was showing close to nothing. To the trained nose, however, one would be able to tell. 

Earlier in the week, Jesse came clean to his managers and co-workers and they all knew of his pregnancy. He promised to work until about a week before he was due, since his other job would be obsolete for a few months near the end. It also helped when customers might complain or want to make a comment about the pregnant smell in the diner. Some of the women had been playing off of Jesse's scent and gaining bigger tips, so they all were fairly happy with the situation. Jesse was filling up a table's coffee, when he noticed the customer that resonated with him walk through the door. "Take a seat anywhere, Mr. Shimada."

Hanzo merely nodded and made himself comfy in his favorite solitary seat. "Good evening, Jesse." he spoke, watching the man work as he admired his scent. It was intoxicating to him, as he could smell through the sweetness of the pregnancy honeysuckle and onto the earthy cedar, the soft sandalwood and then that slight hint of cinnamon—blending into something that was completely Jesse.

"Be right with yah." Jesse had to grab another table’s food; after checking on his customers he went to Hanzo and smiled. "Did as you asked, Mr. Shimada... Seems that the other girls in the diner are benefitting from my not wearing the concealer. So thank yah." He got out his notepad, "so it's just you today... What can I get you to drink?"

"I would actually like some of your sweetened tea." he spoke in a Japanese accent which made the syllables in ‘sweetened tea’ sound awkward for the suave Hanzo. "Also, I have a gift for you, Jesse." he handed him the wrapped box. "It will come in handy for the winter and early spring months.”

Jesse deadpanned; he didn't know what to do. He put down his notepad, taking hold of the gift and looking surprised. ".... You... Didn't have to get me a gift, ah... Do you want me to open it now?" Jesse felt redness in his ears. There have been no gifts since Gabe.

"No, no. When I get ready to leave. I would like to see it on you." he chuckled at the shy waiter. "How is your pup?" he asked softly as he patted the seat beside him, inviting Jesse to sit beside him in the slow diner.

Jesse wasn't used to this, in this setting. Now, at his other job... He was used to getting physically close. Jesse sat down next to Hanzo and smiled;  
"Pups doing well... I’ve had to stop smoking. Stop drinking. Starting to eat healthy. That's a bummer, but I'd rather have a healthy pup than a hit of nicotine." 

He touched his own stomach through the apron. "Pup’s not growing quite yet... My friend who's a nurse said I'm about two months along. She said I won't see any progress until about three or four months with my size." He looked to Hanzo, he adored the man not in a business suit, especially without his companions around."How about you, Mr. Shimada? All business and traveling n' such? "

"Oh, yes. This is how I treat myself. I run a major corporation in Hanamura and I really like to come to America once in a while, to this small town where I had my first American service almost 5 years ago.” He paused, and thought ‘now I feel as though I've fallen for an all American boy.’ 

Speaking with a gentle smile, Hanzo said “I'm glad to hear your pup is fine and that you have taken my advice—you are looking much healthier."

Jesse stared, his jaw slacking. "Hanamura? That's in Japan ain't it?" he rubbed his own beard. "Only been around a few other countries with the military n' omnic war n' such..." he was thinking about it. “Yah treat herself by coming to America? Haha, most people treat em’selves by leavin'." he put a hand on Hanzo's shoulder, giving a grin. "So yer tellin' me yah come all the way out to little old Dallas, Texas to eat at some diner for nostalgia reasons?" he was practically elated, he had never heard of such a story.

"Essentially, yes. I do business in the week here in America once a month, and then on Friday I come here. Through those years Matt has had a daughter, Chad has had 12 boyfriends, Crystal has had a divorce and 50 people have come and gone." he looked at Jesse. "I hope though that you'll stay. You've been my favorite so far, and yes I'm single." he smirked, throwing that fact out there like a chew toy for a dog.

Jesse continued to rub his beard, it seemed to be an anxiety cope. He knew Crystal from a long time ago in school, which was the only way they'd be able to consider him for the job. That, and Matt and him were close friends. ".... That's how Crystal knew yah." he could only laugh again, shaking his head. 

"She pointed to your table and said, 'Jesse McCree, you're taking that table. He likes big bear guys.'" Sure, Jesse upped the story a little, but he actually laughed at his own joke, pretty hard as he held his face in embarrassment. "So you ate here, your first time in America."

"Yes, I was a little hungover… and it was late. I came here and everyone was friendly. No one insulted my accent. I felt welcomed." Hanzo was playing with his fork. "Also, your burgers are so wonderful. And I'm glad Crystal thinks of me in her selection of employees." He added with a sound of pride at the end.

"Nah, everyone here comes from a different walk of life. I think yer accent is awfully cute. I mean, er... Handsome. Manly. That jazz." Jesse blushed madly, now he was just a mess. He saw one of his tables waving to him. "Be right back. Water with lemon? No. Sweet tea. That's right." He walked to the other table, having a little stride in his step as he came back a few minutes later with Mr. Shimada's sweet tea. 

"I gotta tell yah, I'm pretty baffled." He put his hands on the back of the chair across from Hanzo and leaned in. ".... So yer tellin me, yer a big corporate Alpha in another country and yah come to this little old diner.... All right. What else d'ya do while your here?"

"sleep—not listen to angry Japanese corporate men yell at me—maybe sleep some more." he chuckled. "I enjoy practicing my English as well. Why? Did you have an idea of what I should do?" he asked, seeming to be genuinely invested.

Jesse pulled out his wallet, getting out his business card. "... My second job." he handed him the card, it being a card that was solid white with black lettering. It read:

Bear Glove  
Jesse McCree  
Male Entertainer  
555-555-5555  
“He can show you the bigger side of Texas”

"er...its a male entertainment group. Not proud of it, but it pays the bills. Thought you might wanna see a little more of Texas...." he trailed off.

"Does Texas look like Jesse?" Hanzo asked as he had a soft tinge of pink on his face. 

Before Jesse could reply, a loud new York accent rung throughout the building screaming “HONEY I’M HOME” and a smaller, much cuter voice rang “PAPA!”  
Matt, the manager, visibly folded as he heard the voices and the pitter pattering of tiny footsteps running towards him. The large beta looked pleased to see them, but he was at work and didn’t expect this coming.

Jesse said, “Ah shit... Allen is here. He's a hoot. He's Matt's husband and that's there little girl, Sophie." 

Hanzo retorted with a chuckle "I know them well." He pulled out his phone as he saw Jesse walk towards his other table.

On the way to the other table, Jesse clapped his manager, Matt, on the back before he picked up the food order for another table; thank God he was getting off soon.  
Allen came in holding his little girl's hand. The thick accent rang out: "Hey, where's my big handsome husband at? His little girl and I just couldn't wait for him to come home. She's been babblin' all day about papa this, papa that." 

Sophie, a little girl with blonde hair and brown eyes, was dancing around her daddy, "Papa this! Papa that!" she said proudly, practically skipping. 

Matt kissed him on the head and then hoisted his daughter onto his hip "whatcha doing making your daddy come down here?" he asked as he kissed his little girl Sophie on the head.

Sophie giggled and looked at her papa, bringing out her report card. "PAPA LOOK AT MY GRADES! I MADE ALL A'S!!!" Allen smiled like a proud dad, touching her shoulders and bringing her beautiful long blonde hair back. "I told her I'd treat her to her favorite diner milkshake..." Allen pecked Matt on the lips and then noticed Hanzo in the corner. 

Allen then waved and walked over after making sure Sophie was safe. _"Kon'nichiwa! Hisashiburi. Anata wa umaku iku nodesu ka?"_ ("Hello! Long time, no see. Are you doing well?") 

"No way! My smart girl! You've got your daddy’s brains. And your papa's good looks you lucky girl!" Matt smiled as he looked at his gorgeous Alpha, Allen, as he was talking up Hanzo in Japanese. "Allen don't tell him to sweet talk me into having another kid—I’m not doing it." The blonde beta gave a laugh at his own joke, as he sat Sophie at the bar and was making her a milkshake. 

_"Watashi wa yoku Allen. Watashi wa Sophie o mite ureshīdesu. Watashi wa matto ga anata ni betsu no koinu o ataeru koto o kakushin shite inai no o mimasu. Kare wa ninshin-chū ni kami no yō ni miemashita."_ (I am well, Allen, I'm glad to see Sophie. I see you haven't convinced Matt to give you another pup. He looked divine while pregnant.) Hanzo’s eyes glanced over at the two men. Jesse serving his last table, and Matt being cute with his little girl.

Allen chuckled and sat down in front of him. He sighed dreamily, adoring how handsome Hanzo was. _"Otona no nakama no kanshō-sha to shite, tokiniha nanika o suru yō ni suru no wa muzukashīdesu ne. Kare wa ninshin shita bēta no yō ni totemo kami ni miemashita, watashi wa anata o mite hinan suru koto wa dekimasen. Watashitachi wa mada anata no okurimono ni kansha shi, soreha watashitachi no kabe ni burasagatte imasu."_ (You know, as a fellow appreciator of large men, it's difficult to get them to do anything sometimes. He looked, so divine, as a pregnant beta, I can't blame you for looking. We still appreciate your gift and it's hanging on our wall.)

Allen decided to keep their secret talk to an end. "I.. See you've taken a fancy to Jesse now. Quite a story he has."

"Oh, do tell Allen. I'm so pleased to hear of Jesse—he is so secretive." Hanzo spoke, clearly pining for the pregnant beta. While looking at Allen, he had a splurge of a thought, as if a lightbulb went off. Hanzo quickly pulled up a candid picture of a heavily pregnant Matt at the diner almost five years ago. 

He showed the picture to Allen. "Such a beautiful specimen, your husband."

Allen breathed in slowly, as if to keep his cool. The New Yorker wasn't even mad about him keeping a photo of his husband. Hanzo Shimada, was in fact, his boss. When he wasn’t his boss, he was his friend and Allen would send Hanzo pictures of photos he would find of attractive bear men on his phone. They were almost buddies through this weird thing they shared. ".... Ah, I love this one. He's so handsome... He still have some chub after the baby. That photo I sent you? Such a big bara daddy husband." 

Allen shooed Jesse away playfully so he could talk about him to Hanzo.

Jesse scoffed, and began interacting with Sophie at the diner with the slow hour of the night. Allen looked to Jesse and then looked to Hanzo. "... You'll need to go easy on him, Hanzo. He lost his mate about three or four weeks ago. Funeral was just two weeks ago….and it was about the time he found out he was pregnant. His alpha was in the line of duty, and.... He didn't come back. Passed away. Died. You know." He looked to Jesse to see if the man was listening about his own stories, only for Allen to lean close to Hanzo and whisper: " Matt and I have been helping him, inviting him over for meals and trying to make him feel welcome. But... He's lost a lot recently. As much as I support.... Your interest; I just had to tell you that about Jesse. Jesse's so stubborn it would take you forever to get it out of him."

"My God, I can't believe he's able to keep a smile on his face after losing an Alpha like that." he looked at Jesse, who appeared as though there's nothing wrong. Jesse was laughing at Sophie who had whipped cream all over her face. "I remember Jesse mentioning it was complicated. I would take him home in a second, but I know he's not the type to settle so easily." he chuckled. 

Allen chuckled too, imagining Jesse as the ‘housewife’ type so suddenly he couldn’t help but smile. After the thought, Allen looked to Hanzo’s eyes and spoke. “He... Lost his mate. He... Didn't take it well at all, really. I suppose he looks to the pregnancy as a gift that he can move on...that he has a reason to live." 

There private conversation was quickly cut short.

Jesse walked over and smiled. "Am I welcome yet?" 

Allen rolled his eyes, "of course. Now Hanzo and I are gonna order. I just want a coffee. Black. What do you want, Hanzo?"

"Jesse you’re always welcome when I'm around." The little playful twinkle in Hanzo’s eye would be noticed by Jesse. Hanzo smirked. "I would actually like a bacon cheese burger—and just the sandwich, please." he said as he watched Matt play with his daughter right past Jesse. Non-chalantly Hanzo whispered "he is a natural." he complimented Matt and Allen’s daughter. "She’s so beautiful."

Allen beamed pridefully as he was MORE than willing to discuss his gorgeous husband and his beautiful daughter Sophie. "He’s MY natural... I love him to death. He actually had a pretty rough pregnancy." 

Jesse pretended he didn’t hear any of that just now, and wrote down the coffee. "One coffee." he chuckled; "and one burger...coming right up." he went to put in the order.  
Allen nodded. "So he gets off soon.... Which means you two might want a date tonight. Or... Unless Jesse has his second job tonight. I didn't mean to take your time away from him, I just wanted to catch up. After my coffee I can jet and let you two love birds wander."

Hanzo diverted subjects, "You would of never guessed with how Matt acted that he would have had a rough pregnancy..." he said softly. Hanzo then realized the quick change of subjects, stammering in embarrassment. "H-he said something about a second job. What is a male entertainer? I’m not familiar with the terminology." he asked handing out the card to Allen. 

Allen chuckled smugly, deciding to tell the story of how exactly Jesse became a male entertainer. "Well, he was in the military a few years back with Gabe, his late boyfriend, and they were super cut... So he did what any good military man can do. He is a male entertainer. A stripper. A—y’know—a guy wearing almost nothing who gives lap dances; music is always playin’ and there’s usually a pole thrown in there." 

At this moment, Jesse was bent over the counter to play with Sophie, his ass jutting from the rest of his figure as him and Matt both were chatting with the little girl. Sophie was sipping her milkshake cutely and spoke between her sips: “Uncle Jesse, you're so funny! Daddy always talks about handsome you are. I told him you look like a bear!"  
Jesse was straight up laughing now: "That’s right! I’m the big bad bear and I'm gonna eat cha when you least expect it!" he tickled the little girl, Matt looking like a proud papa of such a sweet babe.

Hanzo went a bit slack jawed. "Wow, a male entertainer?... And his mates name was Gabe—that sounds shortened like a nickname?" he glanced to Jesse, leaning across the counter as he smirked. "it explains his ass." Hanzo chuckled, practically amusing himself as he then glanced to see if anyone noticed, only to see a mainly empty diner.  
Jesse checked on their food, and then made a round to his last table at the diner other than Hanzo. 

Allen sipped his coffee. "Gabriel. Just don't mention I told you all this, he... He would rather he tell you himself, but...." Allen sighed, putting down his cup in a defeated manner. "I just thought I'd mention it so you don't think he's being cold, or that he's strange. He... Has been through a lot in the past few months. So if you go hitting on him heavy, and bringing the charm, he might not be as responsive as what you’d expect, Boss.”

"He's pregnant with his child. The poor soul." he spoke softly as he watched Jesse with a plastered on smile wait on the table. "Who has he been staying with?" Hanzo asked as he looked at Allen, wanting every last bit of information he could grab out of him. 

"In Gabe’s apartment. He comes over to our house often, though. I've come to adore him, he feels like one of my children sometimes. Just a bigger one, I suppose." Allen sighed dreamily, thinking about taking care of another Beta in his same household. It was a chore, but he at least rested knowing the baby was ok in his hands. He continued, "He's been good for Matt, too. Matt always felt like an outcast as a very large beta guy, but when he met Jesse to two have become inseparable as best friends. Beards. Bellies. Betas." There was another pause as he looked to Jesse, bringing them their food "speaking of the devil,..." Allen trailed off. 

Jesse brought Hanzo's food out, but before he could say anything Allen interrupted.

"Jesse, how about you sit down with Mr. Shimada here... Call him Hanzo would you? He feels like he's your boss otherwise." he got up with his coffee and patted the man on the shoulder, leaving the two alone. 

"You prefer Hanzo?" The way he said his name; it rolled off of his tongue just right. 

"Y-yes." He stammered as he blushed—the way Jesse said his name with his accent was like honey, thick and sweet. "I would prefer you call me by my first name." he looked at Jesse and continued to smile at the younger man, amused to himself with his small mannerisms. 

Jesse sat across from him; "Well, you're my last table for the evening. The family of four just left." he put his elbows on the table, showing just how large and muscular his arms were. "So,... I bet life here from Hanamura is difficult and completely opposite. We're a fast growing town, but the locals are all lazy and tired." he laughed.

"You don't seem to fit the mold of the town, Jesse." he looked at his arms and he took a moment to begin eating as he intently listened. 

"Papa, is mister Hanzo mad at Uncle Jesse?" Sophie asked as she looked up at her father Matt.

Allen was snickering as he sipped his coffee: "Nah, now sweetheart that's just his face darlin’." Matt even bust out a laugh then, Allen rubbing his man's shoulders and giving him a peck in the empty diner. 

Jesse nodded and accepted that he was, in fact, different: "I was born in El Paso, is why. Moved up here after being deployed." He clicked his tongue, leaning back and folding his arms around his chest. "It’s been difficult, but I'll make it like everyone else." he glanced up and down at Hanzo eating, blushing a little bit as he mentions the thing on his mind. "So... I have to leave soon to make it my other job tonight, but you're welcome to come and check it out."

"I'll take my meal go then." Hanzo spoke as he looked at him. "If you wouldn't mind bringing me the check and opening your gift." he smirked. Hanzo then paused as he looked over to Sophie gesturing to her. He had a package wrapped in birthday wrapping in a special ornate pattern. "I didn't forget your birthday little snowbird." he spoke as Sophie giggled happily and was dancing around with the ornate box.

Jesse slowly go up, going to get his check and a to-go box. 

Allen smiled, "what do you say, Sophie?" He squatted down to his daughter’s level. "What did Mr. Shimada get you, hm?" he was curious, showing her how to open the box in front of the man.

"Thank you mister Hanzo, sir!" she exclaimed as she opened the box to reveal a large cat plush stuffed in a tiny box as she squealed happily running around her daddy. "Daddy, daddy, look my own kitty!!!" she cried out as Hanzo was amused with the sight. “You’re welcome, Sophie."

Allen nodded and gave a smile to his boss. "Thank you,... How did you know she's been wanting a cat? Matt's allergic..." he whispered in an embarrassed tone, Sophie practically running in joyous screams through the diner. Allen allowed her to, only because they were the only ones in there near closing time. 

Hanzo replied, "I remembered Matt avoiding that stray cat a few months ago when I visited for the business meeting, and that Sophie's picture had her wearing a cat dress on your Facebook.” 

Jesse brought Hanzo his receipt ticket. "Now, Hanzo... Since you brought me a gift, there’s no need to tip me. This, this is enough." He slowly started to pull at the strings on the box, opening up the gift and staring at the jacket. "Oh my god... A new jacket? Holy hell...." He smiled wide, taking off his apron as Hanzo finally could see his man without the work uniform. He slid on the jacket, trying it on. It reached perfect on his arms and he put the zipper together, slowly drawing it up to make it a great fit on the large male. He was checking it out, smiling bright. "Thanks, Hanzo. No going cold this winter!"

Hanzo smirked “I'm quick to catch on you know. Listen, Jesse I had it tailored to a size I thought was appropriate. There's a drawstring on the inside to take it up or let it out, for later in your pregnancy. Also, it's a down jacket. So even at the coldest desert nights you should be warm."

Jesse blushed, had it tailored? Wtf? Did the guy measure him in his sleep? Who was he kidding, Allen probably measured him. Jesse glanced at Matt and then realized that he was almost the same size, just a little shorter—Maybe that’s how. Despite his quick train of thought of trying to figure out how the hell Hanzo custom ordered the jacket, the cowboy held out his arms: "well, how's it look? It feels amazin’...!"

"It looks magnificent on such a specimen like yourself." Hanzo stood and admired him as he had him bend a little on his toes a bit so he could whisper in his ear. "Check the left pocket after you leave. Buy some baby necessities for you or the pup.” He said as he paid his bill and put a minimal tab on the receipt. Hanzo leaned up and gave Jesse a peck on the cheek. Jesse stood still as a board, eyes widening as he saw the interesting man begin to take his leave.

He motioned to Allen, catching the man’s attention. "Allen you take care of your beautiful bear husband. Matt take care of these two, I will miss you both dearly." Hanzo nodded to them both and waved, only for Sophie to run to him. "Happy birthday little snowbird." He told her.

Sophie threw her arms around him as Hanzo squatter down and kissed his cheek. "Thank you Mr. Hanzo! I love you!" Hanzo grew red around the ears—Sophie clearly had Allen's charm. 

Jesse opened the door for Hanzo to exit the diner. He noticed the man was a little pink in the cheeks from Sophie. As Hanzo walked by, he grabbed his hand and stared him in the eyes. As he stepped out of the diner, Jesse brought Hanzo close against his chest, and leaned in to give him a kiss on the cheek, tucking some of his hair behind his ear. "You stay sweet, m’kay darlin?" Jesse gave a grin. The first time he ever said that pet name, and he stared at Hanzo while his fingertips tucked his bits of hair behind his ear. "Thank you... For everything. You don't need to keep spoiling me like this. I'm a simple man..." his voice trailed off in a huff, the two locking eyes.

"A simple man who needs so much love." Hanzo genuinely smiled as he ruffled Jesse's beard and patted his belly gently. "I'm going to some see you perform. I want you to wear concealers, though. I don't want some trash Alpha touching you." he growled as he scented Jesse's neck and hummed contently.

Jesse was surprised, but slowly relaxed into the man’s touch. "You didn't tell me to not wear concealers at mah other job... So that's exactly what I do." Jesse replied proudly, but he couldn’t deny his ears turning red from the pat to his belly. Jesse couldn’t understand the things this man was doing to him. He gave Hanzo a touch on his lower back before they left, and waved to him as he watched him walk down the street to a large limousine waiting. 

Jesse gave a small huff, he felt somewhat guilty. It had only been roughly a month, and his heart strings were being pulled again. His hands ran down his stomach, blushing as he thought about the fact that he had Gabe’s baby. This was Gabe’s baby. This is how he would honor his late boyfriend. 

Jesse walked into the diner, where Allen nearly spit out his coffee as he finally saw Jesse’s gift: "JESUS CHRIST, JESSE THATS A 200$ FUCKING JACKET!" 

The remaining staff laughed at the diner, and they closed up as Jesse went to his second job—in hopes he would see the man who had taken interest in him.


	3. Ride Em' Cowboy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things start heating up between Hanzo and Jesse as the mysterious Shimada visits the cowboy during his second job as a male entertainer at a bears club.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter has suggestive themes.
> 
> -Stripping/Male Entertainment  
> -Water Bloating (inflation)  
> -Bear/Daddy kinks  
> -Blowjob (consenting)  
> -Belly appreciation  
> -Mpreg Jesse
> 
>  
> 
> Song for reference in bull riding scene: [Save a Horse, Ride a Cowboy](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qt0_oPPK6eA)
> 
> Special Thanks to WritingThroughFandoms for making some suggestions on flow!

The Bear Glove was a notorious club for handsome and beautiful bigger man, also known as bears, to come and enjoy themselves for the evening—as well as their admirers. The club beats could be heard from outside the doors, the sides of the building adorned with LGBT and bear appreciation flags. It had signs that focused on welcoming all who were open minded. Hanzo only seen something so close to this like in the American movies, something like this would never exist in Japan.  
God bless America. 

Hanzo made nice to the pretty pink-haired bouncer at the door. Her arms were massive, and her green eyes were like sweet emeralds. “Oh, you are here on a strange night? Ivan will be pleased.” She spoke to Hanzo. 

“I had someone invite me tonight.” He gave the large lady a small smile. “It is good to see you, Zarya.”

Zarya chuckled and smiled to herself. “Da, yes. You can go through, I know who you are.” She threw her thumb over her shoulder and allowed Hanzo to enter into the fray.  
The club was pretty packed, with a few gay women, but mainly bottom cubs and daddy bears as the young Japanese business man would be overwhelmed with just how big Texas could get in this tiny bar. 

The bartender was a husky male that leaned across the bar to flirt with the smaller man. "Hello little wolf, what can I get a sexy man like yourself?"

"I wanted to know if Jesse was here yet. He told me he was performing tonight." he spoke as he smirked, a dangerous glint in his dark eyes as he leaned across. "Also, ‘big fella’, not only am I a wolf…I'm a bear tamer." he glowered at the bar tending, a sense of his Alpha scent seeming to be focused on him—making him appear bigger than he actually was.  
The barman nodded. "Oh—you mean Mr. Cowboy... He's a popular one. He pointed to the corner. “Through those doors... To the left. Can't miss the bull ride." The bartender shifted on the counter and then added a little, "Can I make you something t’ drink before yah go?"

"Sake." Hanzo spoke as he smirked. As the bartender tried to find his best sake, Hanzo could feel himself comically sweating as he was eyeing all the men around him. Was this heaven? There was a pregnant beta stroking his belly for a table to enjoy; a college cub dancing for a pack of big bears; and a group of men enjoying dancing and drinking over in the loud corner of the room. 

The bartender gave Hanzo his drink, and pointed him in the way of the room with the ‘bull ride.’ The wolf was on the prowl and looking for a bear with a Texan accent.

Hanzo traveled to the lower levels of the club, the stairs were embellished with famous icons on the walls and lots of stickers, graffiti, and it was very welcoming in the atmosphere despite the venue. The particular room where Hanzo was headed there were a lot of the pups and cubs gathered, as well as fellow bears and admirers around a circle. The circle entrapped a large stage that featured rubber mats around a mechanical bull. The bull looked mean with faux horns and covered in a plush pink fabric. Clearly, it had been embellished by the staff and had “ride em’ cowboy” on the side in glitter. As minutes passed, a few men were trying to ride, but were failing as the guys and gals were laughing hysterically. 

The announcer started up that it was time for the Cowboy, in to which the men started hooting and hollering and shouting: COWBOY! COWBOY! COWBOY!

A tall figured appeared from the corner of the room, adorned in a large cowboy hat and ass-less chaps; spurs at the heels of his cowboy boots while he glistened with a mix of glitter and sweat on his glorious wide hairy chest. Eyes would lead down to thick and tight tummy, stuck out ever so slightly, and a sizeable package tucked away nicely behind a tight thong, the cowboy tipping his hat as he began to mount the bull.

"That’s my cowboy." Hanzo was placed directly on the side of the ring as he aimed to have front row tickets to this show. 

The DJ cut the music to the room and the switched it to the infamous song of “save a horse ride a cowboy” as all the men whooped and hollered as Hanzo was just content to watch and sip his sake. The music blared as Jesse rode the bull, it starting out slow at first; him holding the reigns and giving a show as his round ass was squished against the bull, his torso and abdomen slowly riding the mechanic creature while it sped up. Jesse was holding on with ease, his strong arms flexing as he was making a show of it. It certainly wasn’t like the 8 second rides you see on American television, it was more focused on the aesthetics of it all. 

The bull operator slowed the bull to a complete stop as Jesse slowly stretched out completely on the mechanical beast. He reeled back and flexed his stomach outward, arms reaching the floor as his legs were still in the holsters on the side of the saddle. He was staring at Hanzo from the back of the bull, smirking as soon as he saw it was his favorite customer from the diner. He gave a wink, as his body slinked into the mats on his knees after slipping from the saddle. The crowd was hollering as he crawled like a sexy cat to the music, leaning up and giving Hanzo a small kiss on the lips and placing his hat on him. The cat calls began as they all shouted in cheers when the hat was placed on Hanzo’s head. Jesse was only giddy from that point on, dancing around the ring as he slowly would flirt; running his hands along his audience and flirting; rubbing some of the patron’s chests as they stuffed dollar bills into his tight thong.

Hanzo was sold—he had to have this man. The only way into a bear’s heart was food, money, and a challenge and since Jesse was on the clock the last two were out… so money it is. As he slapped down a twenty for the stocky cowboy.

Jesse flirted with some of the other men around the circle. His body dropped low at certain points of the remixed song, giving the boys a show as he made use of his ass-less chaps. The cowboy had smacked his own ass and winked at one of the audience members, getting a few more dollars from that part of the crowd. Another point in time he had scratched one of the men’s scruffy chins and pressed his own chest together, the crowd sticking dollars in his outfit. He rarely touched his audience, but only those who offered larger tips. With that in mind, he made his way back to his cowboy hat after he had gone the full circle, he had about a minute left in the song. He saw the stark twenty dollar bill that Hanzo Shimada had smacked down himself. 

Oh, it was on now. Jesse, already having a crush on the man who laid down the twenty, got onto his knees and laid down on the side of the stage as he jerked Hanzo’s shirt forward and kissed him upside down. Jesse had hoisted the lower half of his body up by the knees and was touching himself slowly as his hands trailed down from his own chest to his knees as he was smooching his ‘patron’ multiple times. Many whoops and hollers following, Jesse pulled him down by the ear: “Meet me in twenty minutes in room ninteen.” He hoisted himself up, taking his hat back from Hanzo and yelling: “Watch this…!”

The cowboy pulled from Hanzo, and Jesse McCree was going to do what he was known for at The Bear Glove. Riding the bull. 

Jesse hopped on and threw his one leg around the bull, he gave the operator a thumbs up. 

The announcer blasted through the cheap microphone system: it's time for the bull ride, folks! Can the notorious cowboy ride it for the FULL EIGHT SECONDS once again!? Let’s hear some cheers!

The crowd cheered and whistled, but the announcer insisted.

“THAT’S NOT LOUD ENOUGH, CAN WE HEAR SOME SUPPORT FOR OUR BEAUTIFUL BEAR RIDING THE BULL?”

The crowd went wild, Hanzo giving his whistle with two fingers in his mouth. The bull slowed to a tip on the front as Jesse took the reins with his dominant hand, squeezing his thighs together and trying to relax his upper body. The faux bull knocked back, and then tipped forward again as it began to vigorously buck while the crowd counted down: “ONE. TWO. THREE.”

The bull began to vigorously throttle, Jesse using his weight to shift and balance against it as he allowed his free hand to balance. He made sure to squeeze his thighs tight as he could. The entire room teeming with excitement. 

“FOUR. FIVE. SIX.”

The bull lurched forward and attempted to throw Jesse off, making an angry noise as Hanzo had his hands to his mouth in absolute terror and worry for the baby!  
“SEVEN!”

Jesse squeezed his thighs tight as he could, he was white knuckling the reigns as he felt a sigh of relief after the vicious vibrating was getting to him.  
“EIGHT!”

The bull pulled to a slow, and Jesse took his cowboy hat and pumped it into the air. The crowd went wild, throwing money down as they cheered for their favorite cowboy bear. 

Jesse didn’t immediately get off, he had to sit for a second or two and dab his forehead as he slowly slid off the bull. 

Goddamn, he was nauseous. This used to be a piece of cake for him. Hell, some nights he did it twice! 

Jesse gathered a few of his bills, and was then ushered to the back as the announcer gave a call for the next show to start. He fumbled to the back, immediately kneeling before the toilet and vomiting straight into it. 

A very large and tall man barreled through the few other employees as he shouted at the puking performer. "Jesse. What are you doing?! That is Hanzo Shimada!”

Between puking, Jesse glanced up and lazily said “Oh howdy to you too, Ivan. You know em’? Good. We got a bit of a thing goin’…”

Ivan’s jaw hit the floor when he heard that come out of Jesse McCree’s mouth.

***  
Room 19

Jesse slipped into the room wearing what he did earlier, adjusting his cowboy hat back and walking to him holding his belt. He walked in, looking at Hanzo and smirking. “Glad to see to see you made it after all..." Jesse had removed his scent concealer, the smell of a thick and sweaty beta was heavy in the room.

"I can't believe you thought you could get away with my twenty there cowboy." Hanzo smirked as he gestured him over. His voice cut to a serious tone, his eyes set onto Jesse like a hungry animal staring at its prey. "You’re really fucking stupid. That was endangering your baby,… and yourself." There was a growl deep within his throat.

“Nevertheless, cowboy.” Hanzo motioned towards the table that had a liter bottle of water. "I want you to drink this for me.” His hand went to the hundred dollar bill on the table. "Do this and there is one hundred dollars for you, right here.”

Jesse stared and deadpanned. He knew he had to be careful with the baby, but this was also one of his last nights to perform on the mechanical bull. Biting his chapped lip nervously, he knew he was in trouble now. His brown irises gently glanced over to the bottle of water, giving a bit of a chuckle. He had been in this type of rodeo before. 

Jesse slipped over to the table and gazed at the clear liter of water. ".... Ivan told me you didn't request anything special, suppose you pulled the wool over on his eyes." Jesse took bottle in hand, smirking. "All right...” He paused as he tried to configure his next sentence: “I think I know what you're getting at... Do you want me to stand for this? It's a little more comfortable with the full stomach..."

Hanzo’s brow quirked. "Please do." He was entranced as he watched the cowboy drink the water. “Will Ivan take you off the bull?” His eyes wandered to the male who seemed to be a natural at this—Hanzo attempting to not bite his lip or show a weakness. 

Jesse paused a minute between gulps. ".... He just did, actually. He told me no more... I'm only going to be on the pole, be on the dance floor, minglin’… earnin’ mah keep." He tilted up the water, watching Hanzo's eyes travel down him. That’s when he decided to rub his own thick and hairy tummy for the effect Hanzo wanted. Jesse had over half the liter drank, his tummy expanding as he gulped it up like a beer at a keg party. Pausing for a breather, he ran his hands through his hair and adjusted his hat. After a moment of settling, those calloused hands cupped his stomach. "Mmm... Hanzo..." he tilted up the bottle, finishing the liter in record time. The tightness in his stomach was pleasing to him, he could feel it expanding slowly with the water and pushing him out. There was something really intimate about the whole thing: His crush, this beautiful man before him was watching him get heavy with water as his body glistened with sweat from the night of hard work. 

Jesse was aimed to please. "Gimme 'nother Han.. That was nothin'." he grunted, feeling the water flooding his upper stomach as it was extending slowly and making his skin tight.  
"I would love to but I'm all out... and it is best to start slow." Hanzo man was drooling as he groaned. His pants were becoming uncomfortable, shifting a little while his eyes ran down Jesse to drink up the whole image of the cowboy he wanted so badly. “May I…?” He almost begged—almost. 

Jesse walked over slowly, a big stride to Hanzo as he allowed the man to touch his extended stomach that was growing outward by the minute. "If you go get me more water.... I'll drink more..." he tempted the male; rubbing his own stomach. He hissed as he felt those cool appendages slide along his hot skin.

"No, this is enough Jesse." Hanzo touched all over the man. His padded fingertips slipped to his dark nipples and began to circle—Hanzo pursed his lips as he was beginning to sip from the tall glass of handsome in front of him. The smaller Alpha even tempted to lean in, his lips beginning to caress the man’s neck bravely. Hanzo wasn’t used to sudden urges or abrasive attempts, his eyes roamed and he could feel himself lust after the man in front of him. Wanting to touch, wanting to taste, wanting to feel. Jesse didn’t seem to mind, but his attentive eyes scanned along the handsome facial features of the cowboy and looked for an ounce of regret, or something that told him to stop: he found no such emotion. 

Jesse bit his lip, blushing as his stomach finally fully extended; the water from his gluttony finally finished the major part of the journey and made his tummy the tightest—almost 3 months pregnant. "Ahh... So full..." Jesse bit his lip, his toes curling as he could feel the hands moving along and worshiping him. Hell, he hadn’t had this much attention since…. Gabe. 

Now was not the time to think about Gabe.

He pushed the thoughts into the back of his mind, seeing Hanzo eagerly eyeing his bloated form and wanting to touch. Jesse slid close between his legs and simply muttered with a smile across his face. “You may touch, gently.” He gave a chuckle in his throat, clearing it as he guided Hanzo’s hand to his stomach and helped the man rub. Jesse was proud to show off his spectacle.

Hanzo had a pink blush dust across his sharp cheekbones. “You look spectacular, Jesse.” His lips began to kiss along his stomach in adoration.

The cowboy couldn’t help another light laughter in his voice. "I dunno bout' spectacular...” He tilted Hanzo’s chin up and looked him in the eyes, giving him a bit of that good ol’ southern charm. “You gotta look in a mirror sometime, darlin.." Jesse’s thumb ran across his blushing cheek, then across his jawline as he studied the man carefully, soaking him in. "Yah really ought to... Awful handsome... Dare I say beautiful, if you don't mind me saying so?"

Hanzo’s heart was fluttering, but he knew not to give into the charms. He kept to his demeanor, and gave back a sly musing facial expression. "You’re handsome too." as he chuckled softly. 

Hanzo leaned up and moved some tufts of hair around Jesse’s face. Without consent, he easily took the hat from his head and placed it on his own: sporting his own cowboy look with a small grin. "I cannot wait to see you thick and full of your pup, you will be a massive and gorgeous bear."

Jesse could only laugh now, he smelled the alcohol on Hanzo’s breathe and could only smile at the notion. There were only a few people in the world that could take his hat, and interestingly enough—this man was one of them. 

Jesse replied to his comment, "kinda already there..." he placed Hanzo's hand on his stomach and guided the man in how to feel and pet his tummy. He added to the motion of taking his hat, "Cowboy hat look is good fer yah... So are you gonna give me your number this time... Or... Some way for me to contact you between the months?" he mused to the tipsy man, adjusting the hat on Hanzo's head. Jesse wondered if they were starting an actual relationship now, or just mindless flirting. If he had his number at least, he could always contact him and not be so… lonely. 

"I'll give you much more than a simple number if you need." Hanzo retorted. There was a devilish smirk along his handsome face as he stroked his engorged belly and moaned softly. "I would love nothing more than to take you home and ravish your body. A wolf like me can be very greedy with his bears—especially a momma bear."

Jesse was red as a tomato at this point, the heat rising to his face in a flush. "How about we start with a phone number and work our way up.... Yah haven't even seen me out of an apron until tonight. I mean, yer seeing a lot more now." he couldn't help but laugh, his whole belly sloshing as he gave the cutest hiccup. Jesse covered his mouth and stroked his beard, trying to keep cool about it all. 

"But I'm already in love." Hanzo teased him, as he placed his palm over his belly. His pants were extremely uncomfortable now. After his eyes scanned Jesse’s deep brown hues, his tight tan skin and his hands pressing to the surface. He couldn’t help but fall for the attractive bear of a man, he adored him since the minute he laid eyes on him. The hiccup made him muse to himself, causing a chuckle in his throat. "You’re adorable." 

Jesse gazed into Hanzo’s deep eyes, he was flabbergasted at the comment. He wasn't in love himself, but he certainly was interested. He teased him, "Hanzo, yer drunk,” and decided to add another: "yer a hoot." Jesse heard the drag show about to start outside the room, the mainstage of the club blaring through the small slot in the bottom of the door. Jesse asked: ".... So did all you want me to do is drink water and rub my massive tummy all night, or did you want your lap dance?"

"I may be drunk—but it doesn't mean I can't appreciate a gorgeous man." Hanzo gave a handsome smile. "I would love a dance, but I also love to touch your tummy."

Jesse managed to pull himself from Hanzo as the smaller male made a whine. The cowboy clicked his tongue and wagged his finger. "You can do both..." His wide hips swayed in a taunting manner as he went to the small CD player in the wall and hit the country music button. The hardworking cowman usually had his cowboy hat on his head, but he chuckled when he saw it on Hanzo. ‘Right—doing this solo,’ he thought to himself. 

Jesse flexed his arms and then began to walk to Hanzo in a sexy manner. His hips swayed, walking around the male as his hands placed along Hanzo’s shoulders and he ran those large palms along his face and arms. His hand ran along the tops of the other’s shoulders, he began to straddle Hanzo’s thigh. His groin that has been packed into the tiny thong was on Hanzo’s thigh, the meaty thighs of his own squeezed against Hanzo’s while he guided Hanzo’s hands to his stomach. Jesse teased and got up, turning his back to the man while he stretched his arms upward and showed off his strong back and ass-less chaps. 

Hanzo bit his lip, having to take in the entire image of the attractive man. Fuck, he looked like one hot momma with a beard. Those eyes took in every detail. His thick beard, plump nipples, and hairy broad chest that lead down to arms of a hard worker. When Jesse rose from his thigh, his lip turned white from how hard he bit it. A grip on his own pants with his fist, the material bunched as Hanzo could feel his mind explode. The male taunting and stretching,… his eyes trailed upward to take in the muscular back and his chunky ass. Hanzo could imagine himself between those stout, long legs and he had to pull down on his face he was so pleased. 

The best part was yet to come: Jesse’s body slipped to the ground as he stuck out his ass and his knees bent, using his cheeks to grind and move against Hanzo’s groin. He was basically forcing the man to dry hump him, feeling Hanzo’s erection in his pants while he let out a grunt. 

“Enjoying yourself?” Jesse checked in. 

“Yes, very much…” Hanzo felt as if he was gonna nose bleed. 

Jesse guided Hanzo’s hands, an experienced eye could tell this was not Jesse McCree’s first rodeo. 

Hanzo adored that bubble ass, and he smacked it and hummed in delight. The smaller man had been entranced by an American cowboy—he couldn’t keep his eyes off of him as he felt his tongue run across his lip. 

Jesse’s slowly slipped to the ground and began to crawl to Hanzo like a sexy cat; he opened the man’s legs, his hands running along his thighs. Hanzo was so pleased, he chuckled and gave the man back his hat. “I think you have earned this back, cowman.”

“Thank ya kindly, darlin’.” Jesse nodded, tipping his hat between his legs. “But ol’ betsy need not see what I’m about to do…” 

Jesse placed his hat on the table with the empty liter bottle and leaned in to breathe onto Hanzo’s neck, the man underneath him writhing while Jesse guided his buyer’s hands along his chest and helped him squeeze. Hanzo gave a moan of approval, squeezing Jesse’s chest and running his hands along his stomach once more while he gave small squeezes here or there to a small love handle on his sides. 

“Still doing good, darlin’?” Jesse checked again, licking his own lips as he slowly stood and allowed Hanzo to feel of his thick thighs, his muscular legs, and he swayed under the man’s nimble touch. 

"I am very much so Jesse." Hanzo paid special attention to Jesse’s love handles, giving a small squeeze and eyeing him up and down. 

Jesse put Hanzo's legs together slowly as he slid over top of him, he was smooth in his motions for the clumsy cowboy. Dancing to the music, he grinded against Hanzo as the man’s hands felt of his chest and stomach. Jesse had bit his lip with the man started to grab his love handle above his hips. "mmm... You probably get these all the time, darlin... But never from someone like me...Am I right?” Jesse mused, wanting to tease him. 

Hanzo reminisced of all the times he had women and men fall over backwards to give Mr. Shimada a lap dance. There were some that were impressive, but this was his first pregnant beta lap dance—and currently his favorite. This was no ordinary pregnant beta, this was Jesse McCree. "No…nothing as amazing as what I'm living right now." he moaned as he looked at the man before him.

Jesse smirked devilishly. Right Answer. 

The large bear dropped to his knees and spread Hanzo’s legs apart. He added a bit of a soft tone, one of a careful nature: "I usually don't do this for anyone... But with how much you've helped me out...." he put his hands to Hanzo's pants, opening the fly slowly as he watched Hanzo’s reaction. ".... Do you want it?" he licked his own lips, wanting to make sure before he moved further.

"Jesse." he looked at the man reading him, he didn't want to tell him “no,” He wanted it so bad, a huge bear of a man sucking him off—it was a dream come true, but Hanzo also didn't want to pressure the man either. His throbbing cock felt restricted in his pants until it was slowly released, the clothed bulge like a huge knot between his legs. Jesse licked his lips, eyeing the feature show hungrily. 

Jesse said in a sultry tone, “I’m offerin’ darlin’… willingly. You can say ‘no’ if you don’t want this,…”

Hanzo whined, nodding in approval as he watched the man with careful eyes. “Y-yes, Jesse. Please.” He begged, it was almost unheard of from the Alpha. Jesse slowly slipped Hanzo’s cock from the cloth and with his mouth wet, he found himself meeting Hanzo's member with his moist mouth, his lips enveloping his shaft as he was already down on the man and fully swallowing him. 

Hanzo was a man who rarely touched himself—much less another man. As his breath hitched and he squirmed, the smaller male allowed Jesse to take hold of his member within his mouth. The warmth that came from his wet cavern was heavenly as he began to pant softly. The naughty thought of feeding that big bear more, making him thicker and fatter. Hanzo found himself in a no lose situation for a man he fell for at a run-down diner on the outskirts of Austin, Texas.

Jesse was moving his head up and down, sucking hard on the tip while his hands gripped Hanzo’s hips to steady him. The big bear was hungry, and he was ravenous for some Shimada cock. He took one hand away from the hip and held the swollen member as the warmth from his palm began to pull and tug the foreskin to the tip. Jesse was sucking hard on the head as he felt a pain in his mouth. He was sucking a bit too hard, and decided to take a little break. Jesse ran his large tongue along the slit of his cock and decided to tease Hanzo by rolling his balls around in his other hand. Those brown eyes gazed up at Hanzo, wanting to see his priceless reaction. 

Hanzo was blushing like a schoolgirl as he threw his head back with a guttural moan when he used his tongue. "Oh! Jesse!” He barked as he was gently bucking for the man in his mouth. Hanzo’s stroked his thin beard, gritting his teeth. His nimble appendages slipped to Jesse’s hair as he began to grip the strands. 

Jesse paused in the slit tickling and winked at him, using his hand to pump his foreskin deeply from the base to the tip. "I'll take good care of Hanzo... Don't you worry.... Papi will treat you good..." he leaned in and began to move his mouth up and down on Hanzo’s massive cock with great force. Swallowing his cock repeatedly, his chapped lips met with the base of his salty cock. He felt his own heat pooling in his stomach, but he felt Hanzo twitch, and he was preparing for his seed. 

"oh, Jesse. Please treat me." Hanzo spoke softly, begging as he looked into his eyes as Jesse was bobbing up and down, he tugged on his luscious brown hair as he wanted nothing more than release. His expression begged for it, his stomach tightened and he could feel the heat growing and the need of the Alpha beckoning to be liberated.  
Jesse's brows furrowed. He thought to himself that the businessman must be holding a lot back, he must have a lot of self-control. Jesse was working hard: He wanted to taste Hanzo, he had missed the physical connection with someone. He was so lonely, he just wanted to please the man in front of him. All those feelings? He could deal with later. For now, his goal was set to please Mr. Hanzo Shimada and taste his seed.

Hanzo gasped and he finally unloaded into Jesse’s mouth. It was sudden, his thighs violently shaking as his teeth gritted. His panting came quickly, almost breathlessly, as he gave a moan of relief. He was embarrassed to blow his load into Jesse's mouth—the amount of cum he shot past those pretty lips was massive.

Jesse opened his mouth, taking in the load as the salty taste sprung into his taste buds. He told himself this was for Hanzo, and he slowly began to gulp down his juices as the strings of white connected the top of his mouth and bottom of his mouth. His seed was in his mouth, the pleasing motion of making Hanzo release was enough to make Jesse moan in content. He cleaned up after wiping his lip on his arm; smirking up at the man as his hands began to pet Hanzo’s thighs. "Mmm... It's been awhile for you, hasn't it? That was pretty big,…”

"It’s been months Jesse.. I haven't had anyone else. I've only wanted you." he smiled as he stroked his hair. His thumb ran around the edges of Jesse’s sticky lips, cleaning up the man and leaning down to kiss his forehead adoringly. “You are e so beautiful, Jesse McCree."

"guess yah heard my last name, hm? Well, then, Mr. Hanzo Shimada, you are awfully easy on the eyes too.” Jesse gave that infamous giant grin. He wiped up his mouth, leaning on his knees and rubbing his bloated stomach. "Mmm... Hard to believe it's gonna be bigger than this, hm?" He mused; wishing now that he saved back some of that water to wash down the salty seed taste stuck in his mouth. 

"Yes. But I'm very invested in watching you grow." Hanzo stroked his strong belly as he moved to massage the huge man’s shoulders. He was rubbing and smelling his neck—the thick scent of pregnant beta filling the air and an Alpha that was very aroused. 

Jesse caught a laugh in his own throat: "invested is right... All the money you've given me is sitting in a jar at home for the baby. Let's just hope I'm not havin' twins, I'll fuckin’ scream." Jesse was rubbing his own stomach and leaning back on Hanzo. "it’s been a long day... How about you finally give me that number of yours and I'll upgrade to an international plan?" Jesse closed his eyes and enjoyed having a rest after his long day.

"No need to upgrade—Skype is free, Jesse." Hanzo smirked as he looked at the bear and allowed him a moment to relax. "I've never been this..." he paused as he couldn't find the words: in love? Happy? Relaxed? Overjoyed? Head over heels? 

Hanzo decided to drop his though. "Regardless, if it is twins—I will help you afford the things you may require."

Jesse touched along Hanzo’s calf and tried to give loving and affectionate touches. "Okay, well... I'm gonna go get into some normal clothes... And then you... Wanna meet me outside... Or... Did you want to meet me later before you left for Japan?" Jesse was trying to hint at he wanted to see Hanzo again, but not try to seem too obvious.

"I want you to come to my place tonight. It will be my treat. It has on-hand room service and a king bed, along with a side room and a tub." He was holding out his hand to help the pregnant beta up. "Get dressed and meet me outside. It will be the black Cadillac—fifteen minutes." he said as he cleaned himself up and kissed Jesse on the cheek.

Jesse slowly stood with Hanzo’s help and took the Alpha by the jaw to tilt up his chin. He gave him a small kiss on the lips, smiling afterward. "I just sucked yer dick, Han, no need for formalities no more."

Hanzo was giddy, absolutely pleased. "I'll suck yours if you keep me around." He smacked Jesse's ass as he adjusted his hair and ran a hand through his long black lock. Jesse noticed a dazzling earring on his left ear. 

"Goddamn he's handsome..." he mumbled to himself, blushing hard under the harsh light as Hanzo left the room. He watched his shorter figure, yet strong and unchallenged as the man walked with total confidence. Jesse could feel his heart flutter as he saw Hanzo strut around like a proud Alpha who housed Jesse’s scent. 

Hanzo slipped out of the room as Jesse recounted his feelings. The small Alpha was handsome, strong, suave, charming—he was everything Jesse could never imagine having. The large bear ran a hand along his bloated stomach and thought about how different he was from him. Jesse was big, tall, and clumsy. 

Then the thought of Gabe entered his head—would Gabe have approved of Hanzo? He stared down at his stomach tenderly and rubbed it. “Well, baby, what have we gotten ourselves into?”

*** 

Jesse McCree met Hanzo out front. He had gotten his money sorted for the night and was waiting with his gym bag. He checked his phone, seeing the time. 

1:00am

Jesse grunted, rolling his eyes. “Goddamn it’s late.” He adjusted his cowboy hat. He donned an outfit of snug ripped jeans at the knee and his red plaid shirt with rolled sleeves. After spotting the Cadillac, he walked over and waved. 

Hanzo got out of the car and opened the door for his momma bear. “Here, Jesse. You look very… appropriate.” He smiled wide, thinking of how cute Jesse is and how this man kept wanting to steal his heart. 

Jesse held his gym bag, groaning. "Fuck, I feel like I'm not worthy of getting into a damn Cadillac..."

“Shush, I do not want to hear such talk from a beautiful man like yourself.” Hanzo ushered the driver to take the gym bag as he slipped into the back of the vehicle. 

Jesse slid into his seat as Hanzo began to nurse a bottle of sake he had put down. Jesse put his arm around the back of the seat, tipping up his hat as he looked at Hanzo. "C’mere, handsome. I’ll cuddle yah.”

Hanzo blinked, but there was a warm smile as he slid his ass over to the cowman and relieved a sigh. The beta’s scent was heavy in the cabin, filling the alpha’s nostrils. "Jesse. You smell so good." he inhaled his scent as he nuzzled his neck. "I want to give you the world, if you would give me your time." he laid his hand on Jesse's full belly.

Jesse turned bright red at the romantic words. "Erm...Sure. I got as much time as anyone else. Oh, and can we stop by my place and let me pick up some clothes?" He was running his fingertips over Hanzo's shoulder, tucking some hair behind his ear. ".... Yer awful Purdy though. We can always skip the clothes.”

"No. You will come to my place and I'll have clothes brought for you. Do you like plaid?" Hanzo asked as he blushed at the genuine comment. "Thank you Jesse. You’re too kind. But I believe you should look in the mirror to see who is ‘purdy.’" He attempted to jest.

Jesse grunted; "I have, trust me." he rubbed his beard and held Hanzo close, smelling the musky, yet slightly citrus scent of the Alpha. Hanzo smelled of a musky book, or a citrus tea, or maybe a flower. He couldn’t pin down right with all of the scents from the club going through his nose and his salty seed—but he did enjoy whatever scent Hanzo was letting off. "Brought to me? I'll take any clothes you give me... Hell, I'll wear a paper bag."

"Do not worry it won’t be paper, my sweet momma bear.” He teased, patting Jesse’s belly as the couple drove to Hanzo’s penthouse suit.


End file.
